Falling In Love With A Popstar
by Rayen Autumn King
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular superstar. Tora Namikaze is an ordinary girl. When he hits her with a door, something is starred. But the Paparazzi will be a problem for them. but Tora has a secret that only Sasuke will know... Explantion inside.


**Hi guys... another new story. I watched Starstruck today and got an idea for a Naruto story. This will probably come across as strange or at least a little random, but hey, It was one of those start writing now or lose the idea.**

**Okay so basic characters really fast:**

**Sasuke Uchiha—Hot rising popstar who is desperate for someone besides best friend to notice him for who he really is.**

**Naruto Uzumaki—Sasuke's best friend that happens to live with him(he had a fall out with his folks).**

**Naruko Namikaze—Obbsessed with Sasuke Uchiha and is determined to spend her entire California trip trying to meet him.**

**Tora Namikaze—Naruko's less obsessive twin sister who doesn't see what makes everyone so obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Sakura Haruno—Sasuke's movie star girlfriend. A little bit demanding.**

**Warning: okay I'll state it now. Sasuke will be most likely A LOT out of character in this story, but he kinda has to be for it to work okay? Cussing, possible fist fights, drama... the usual for this kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own only two things: story idea and tora namikaze.**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular superstar. Tora Namikaze is an ordinary girl. When a certain star hits a certain girl in the head with a door, something is kindled from deep within them both. But the Paparazzi will be a problem for this pair to get a fire going. But Tora has a secert that only Sasuke will learn of...**

**FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE POPSTAR**

* * *

**BAM!**

*~*~*Girl*~*~*

**FLIGHT 287; FROM BILLINGS, MONTANA TO LOS ANGELS, CALIFORNIA. THREE MINUTES TO LAYOVER IN DENVER, COLORADO.**

_June 18th, 2009_

_Tomorrow is going to be a pain for me. We're going to California to visit Grandma Tsunade, and all Naruko can talk about is getting a chance to meet Sasuke Uchiha—Popstar who seems too... BRATTY for my tastes. Help me. PLEASE!! I am going to be insane!!_

_Talk later; we're landing in the lay over._

_Tora Namikaze_

Tora sighed as she put down her pen. Her life sucked miserably when she had Naruko for a twin sister. And her father Minato and mother Kushina didn't help matters. AT ALL.

*~*~*Star*~*~*

**LOS ANGELS; OUTSIDE SWEET TEEN CLUB—DOWN THE STREET 1 BLOCK.**

The raven sighed as he looked over at his blonde best friend. "Look, I know you really wanted to stay home at that party but I need to do this for Sakura."

"Dude... She'll understand, but your folks had this party catered; FROM ARGENTINA!!! That means there'll be steak—for dessert!" the blonde answered.

"Naruto, please? I need you to back me up here."

"Alright alright!" Naruto growled. "We'll do the old routine, Sasuke; I go in the front, you go in the back via old Naruto Uzumaki."

"And old Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't have it any other way pal!" Sasuke said, holding out his hand and receiving a slap from his friend. "Okay Lets do this."

*~*~*Girl*~*~*

**LOS ANGELS; OUTSIDE SWEET TEEN CLUB—ACROSS THE STREET.**

June 19th — Scratch that — 20th, Midnight thirty.

Can someone please kill me? Naruko dragged me along on her wild attempt to meet Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm stuck in the car being bored out of my mind. She is currently in that down Sweet Teen Club that is currently showing a performance of the popstar for the public to watch. Whoopee. Can I try and sleep please? No, they have to BLAST the volume so the whole UNIVERSE to hear. I think I'll go try and find her; or else I will the one getting grounded.

Tora tucked her journal in her coat pocket, then got out of the car and walked across the street to the front of the club. After glancing around the front crowd, she walked to the side, and spotted the side door.

_Great,_ she thought flipping her red bangs out of her face, she reached for the door handle. _Let's hope it's unlocked._

BAM!!

*~*~*Star*~*~*

Sasuke chuckled as he opened the back door to the club, when he heard it collide with something and then someone groan followed by a soft thud.

"Oh SHIT!!" he ran out the door and stared down at the girl on the ground who was blinking and rubbing her forehead. "Did I just hit you with the door?"

"No the door just hit me by itself!" the girl snapped, her baby blue eyes hot in frustration showing her night had not been the best. They they focused on him and she groaned. "Great! Hit in the head with a door by Sas-"

Sasuke quickly covered her mouth. "I'll give life long backstage passes to all my concerts if you DON'T scream my name!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN CONCERT!" she snapped, raking her semi long nails across her his wrist to get him to let go, then groaned again as her head began to hurt even more.

"Okay... I definitely need to get you to the hospital."

Sasuke helped her up, and lead her down the alley as Naruto appeared with the car.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
